


Forbidden Love

by monoxmoonchild



Category: AU - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: AU, BANGTANSONYEONDAN, Fanfiction, Hybrids, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Omegaverse, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, kpop, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoxmoonchild/pseuds/monoxmoonchild
Summary: A story in which Namjoon is a Wolf Hybrid and Jungkook is a Bunny hybrid, but there’s one thing.... Bunnies and wolves are forbidden ones be together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is a new story. Just started it and I will be publishing it on here first and then Wattpad later so don’t forget to keep checking there  
Again my Wattpad is bts_bangtanbxys

Hybrids. Hybrids are the most pooular race and now almost the biggest. They are not what you think though. A hybrid does not change into an animal, but is part animal. There are different kinds, or species of hybrid, wolf, feline, Bunny, etc... but those are just the top three. 

Yes, hybrids are built very different from humans. For one, they have ears and a tail and most have different habits, traits, and actions similar to the animal to which they are connected to. There are male and female hybrids, but both may or my not be able to bare young. 

The rankings are different. With humans it’s man woman. With hybrids, gender isn’t as thought about, but the ranking is. In hybrids, there are three rankings, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas are the top dog, they are in charge and are usually leaders. They cannot bare young. Betas are in the middle. They can either be dominant and/or submissive. Betas May or may not be able to bare young, it depends. Omegas, they are at the bottom. Although they are the least powerful of the ranks, they are cared about the most. Omegas bare young, and are the most searched for in mates. They also have monthly heats, where they need to be bred by their alpha and the pain is overwhelming if not taking care of. Omegas are naturally submissive, and care for their mates infinitely. 

Kim Namjoon is an alpha, wolf to be exact. He is part of a pack lead by his father. Although hybrids don’t transform into their animals, most tend to thrive in the forests and rural areas where they are most comfortable. They tend to all mostly live in packs. 

There were rules made between the three most powerful hybrid packs in the forest. The first and most important rule was that hybrid are not to interbreed or mate with a bit of your pack. It was forbidden. 

Namjoon liked to explore, liked to enjoy the wonders and beauty of nature. He roamed and roamed as much as his legs would take him throughout the forests. He’s found himself getting into trouble more than once because he’d either wandered too far and too late, or he’d wandered into the territories or the other packs, the Rabbit Pack or the Feline Pack. 

He’d be too caught up in following butterflies or looking at trees that he’d not noticed he’d passed over the borders. This has happened one too many times. 

There were areas though, where there was no set laws of who or what could roam. Those were often where hunted took place, or were areas that were between the territories. 

Jeon Jungkook, an omega bunny hybrid, who loved to get away from his pack and just be alone in the forests. He was a lovable boy that knew exactly how to get his way. He too had been caught many times wandering too far from home, but there were different reasons for the protection his parents tried to keep him under. A lone omega wandering around in the woods could be dangerous. Wild hybrid alphas could come and take him, but Jungkook had never really worries too much for that because at a younger age he had been trained to fight. Bunny hybrids also had the trait of being able to have very fast reflexes and run quicker than you’d expect. They were limber. 

Namjoon had been out wandering again, getting farther than he’d needed to. He walked easily through the greenery and to the creek where he loved to spend his time sitting and thinking. He’d decided to walk down the creek a bit, when he saw something... Or someone. “Oh!” He’d said, surprised to see someone. And apparently he’d surprised whoever was out here, for the person jumped and almost ran away, but when he turned and saw Namjoon something stopped him. 

Namjoon saw the long, snow white ears on this boy’s head, signaling he was a bunny hybrid. Namjoon almsot gasped, realizing how breautiful he was. 

The boy tilted his head slightly, causing one of his ears to drop to the side a bit. “Hello..” He said softly, the edges of his mouth tilting up in a grin. He’d never seen a wolf hybrid before, having been kept away from the meetings his father had made between the three packs. He knew it as wrong to interact with other hybrid species outside of Pack Businesses, but he couldn’t find it in himself to leave this wolf. “Who are you?” He asked, curious. 

Namjoon stepped slightly closer to the bunny hybrid, “I’m Namjoon... Kim Namjoon... And you?” He asked, smiling at the smaller boy. “I’m Jeon Jungkook.. And... I guess it’s obvious where we come from..” He chuckled and Namjoon thought to himself how beautiful the sound was. “Yeah.. I guess so.... Are you out here much?” He asked, looking around at the scenery before his eyes went back to the bunny. 

Jungkook took in a breath, “I am... I come here many times a day for peace... Or just to see what I sent get to see back at home..” He said and suddenly there was the sound of a voice yelling.

“Namjoon! Where are you! You know you’re not suppose to be out here this far!” Namjoon heard his mother call out. “Umm... I guess.. I’ve got to go... Maybe we can see each other again..” He said with a smile to Jungkook before h ran off so he wouldn’t get in trouble. 

Jungkook smiled as he watched the wolf go. He was a bit goofy, but something about him Jungkook liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon talks to his mother about how the packs were made as week as the laws and groups. He asks about the human world, wondering about the hybrids that had decided to move there and live as humans. He also mentions his little meet with the bunny hybrid.

Namjoon ran as fast as he could back him. He saw his mother and hung his head. “I’m sorry... I didn’t know I’d gotten that far..” He said, looking at his mother. She smiled and reached up to caress his cheek. “It’s okay... As long as your father doesn’t find out..” She said and Namjoon smiled. 

Namjoon’s mother had always been loving and not near as harsh as Mr. Kim. She was always the one Namjoon was closer to, and she always treated Namjoon like a prince. He loved her dearly. 

“Eomma... I have to talk to you.. about something that happened while I was out there today..” Namjoon said and she nodded with a knowing smile. He always told He about what he saw or found while he wandered off. 

“Namjoon, dinner is ready!” He heard his mother yell and he quickly began to make his way to the dinning area of their little home. “Your father is out on patrol again.. so you’ll have all the time you want to talk to me..” She smiled as she served food to herself, and Namjoon. It would just be them eating tonight since Namjoon’s father was on patrol. 

“Could I talk to you now?” Namjoon asked as he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. “Sure!” His mother said and smiled. “What’s the human world like? I know you... and Father have gone before.. I wanted to know about the hybrids that live there.. How did they do it?” He asked curiously. 

His mother nodded as she took in the answer, thinking about it before she answered. “Son... I won’t lie to you... It much... Nicer... The hybrids there... are either treated like royalty.. Having humans as ‘Masters’ or hybrids will go and take up living with their mate.. Hybrids are treated no different than humans unless wanted to be..” She said and smiled. “There isn’t the bickering of other species... it was nice..” She said as she thought. 

“...But your father... He couldn’t stand it... Didn’t like seeing the hybrids thinking it was okay to interbreed.. Or mate with a hybrid not of your own kind..” She said and sighed heavily. “That was when he decided that he’d make it more strict here.” She said. Namjoon’s father was the leader of the Wolf Hybrid Clan, which was why Namjoon liked to run off. He wouldn’t have to deal with the orders when he ran off. 

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows, “What made those hybrids leave? I mean... How did they get away?” He asked, now int the conversation and forgetting his food. 

“Well.... Most of them just leave... run away... But some are banned.. Or kicked out. Either they disobeyed the laws and it wasn’t enough to punish them serverely.. or they begged to be let into the human world instead of suffering the punishments here..” She said and finished off her ow food. “A lot of them left because they wanted to get away from this life.. these laws.. they didn’t like them.. so they left..” She said and raised an eyebrow. “I would understand why..” She whispered and chuckled. 

“Well... Eomma... Why didn’t you leave? I know you don’t like the rules...” Namjoon said and tilted his head a bit. He wondered because he knew how happy she got when she talked about the human world. 

“Namjoonie... I have duties here as your father’s wife... And as much as I would like to... I do love your father dearly..” She said and Namjoon nodded, understanding. “Now... I know that not exactly what you needed to talk about.. So what is it?” She asked. 

“Oh... Umm.... See.. When I was out in the forest... I.. Met a boy..” Namjoon said, looking away. He knew that as hybrids, liking the same sex didn’t really matter, but it wasn’t that he was worried about her being upset with. “He was a... Bunny.. hybrid..” He said slowly, looking up to see his mother’s reaction. 

Surprisingly, she did nothing but smile. “Namjoonie... I’m not gonna be upset if that’s what you’re worried about... Son, I want you to explore.. But I do wonder why a bunny hybrid was out of his territory.. I could understand the felines.. but a bunny?” She made a click with her tongue. “Was he nice? Did he seem skittish?” She asked, curious about this bunny Namjoon had met.

“He jumped a little at first... But seemed eager and happy to talk to me... He wasn’t scared...” Namjoon said and smiled. “He was... Beautiful.. And he asked if we could talk again..” He said with a smile. “And what did you say?” She asked, happy. “Are you gonna try to see him again?” 

“I would like to..” Namjoon said with a hopeful look in his eyes. His mother smiled brightly. “I’ll keep it between us..” She said and stood to clean the dishes. “But you must stay safe.. Promise me this..” She said and Namjoon nodded. “I promise, Eomma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are a bit short but I’m just teyjng to get it started so bare with me   
💜💜


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon goes to the place he met the Bunny boy in hopes of seeing him again. At first he gets upset thinking he won’t get to see him, but his hopes are fulfilled when the boy with white ears shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysss I know I know it’s short  
But it’s gone get good now   
I promise the chapter will get longer

Namjoon went to his mother and smiled sweetly at her, helping her clean the dishes left from breakfast. "Eomma... I was planning on going out to see Ignacio I could meet the bunny hybrid again... If that's okay..." He said quietly. 

His mother smiled and tilted her head. "I don't mind.. Just don't stay long.. Your father will wonder.. I won't tell him.." She said and winked. "Go now though.. Since he's still on patrol.." She said and patted Namjoon's back when he got excited. 

"Thanks, Eomma!" Namjoon said excitedly and ran to go get dressed. He quickly made his way out to wander and see if his white eared friend would be there. 

As Namjoon sat on a tree stump beside the creek, he counted the fish he saw, looked at the colorful leaves as they fell, and wandered around looking at the different things of the forest. He'd begun to think that Jungkook wasn't coming and got a bit sad. 

He had began to get up and head back to home when he heard movement. He stopped and looked around and when he saw familial white ears, he smiled like a child did when they were told they'd be getting ice cream. "Jungkook.." He said and quickly made his way to the boy.

They white eared boy smiled as well, "Hey! I'm sorry I took so long... My mom wanted me to help clean up after the banquet last night.." He said and looked up at the Wolf hybrid with doe eyes. 

"Banquet?" Namjoon asked, curious. "Yes... It's the yearly banquet we have celebrating the day our clan was formed... It's kinda boring if you ask me.." Jungkook chuckled and one of his ears twitched. 

"Oh... We don't have one of those.." Namjoon said and furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you have rules... Or... Laws?" He asked, wondering if the laws were the same. "We have certain rules... The biggest one though.. I hate it.. Is that it is unlawful for hybrids of different species to be together... But... I don't understand why... You're pretty nice.." Jungkook said and tilted his head. 

"Yeah... I never understood that law... My father is so strict.. But being the leader of the clan.. I guess that comes with it... My mother knows that I've met you.. but she told me that she's okay with it.. She has the same views I do on our laws.. she just wouldn't act on them.." Namjoon said and sat down with Jungkook on a log. "Have you ever been in the human world?" He asked. 

Jungkook sighed and shook his head, "I've always wondered what it was like, but I've never been... I thought that maybe I could go one day.." He said and smiled at Namjoon.

It began to get late as they sat and talked, just getting to know each other. “I better get going.. My father will be home tonight...” Namjoon said and stood, a slightly sad look on his face. “I hope we can see each other again soon...” He said and looked at Jungkook. 

Jungkook nodded, “I like being with you... It’s... Much better than what I deal with at home...” He said and without thought leaned over and hugged Namjoon tightly. “Please come back again... I like you..” Jungkook said, almost sounding desperate. Something about this boy was so captivating that Namjoon wasn’t hesitant on his answer. “I will.. I promise.” He said and that was how it started. 

Namjoon and Jungkook met up everyday at the creek around dusk. They’d sit and talk for hours on end until they were too tired to think. It was a daily habit they each followed now, to wander off and meet. Little did they know that each had grown a liking for each other, maybe just a bit more than friends, but neither mentioned it. The lingering stares, how close they got to each other when standing or sitting. They never thought twice about it. This was how their relationship began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyy it’s happening!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jungkook’s relationship takes a next step when Namjoon goes to their meeting place and waits almost all night. He finds out why Jungkook is usually so nervous and ansty when he’s with him.

Namjoon kisses his mother on the forehead nodded he snuck out and went to see his little friend Jungkook. It was a bit later in the day, but Namjoon wasn’t worried since his father wasn’t to be home till the next day. 

As Namjoon walked, he would stop and look at things, taking his time. He loved the outdoors and wished he didn’t have to live by rules that kept him hidden in his pack. 

He got to the meeting place and decided he’d make a small nest-like spot to sit. He smiled when he finished, “Perfect..” he said and sat down, sighing happily at his comfy his little spot was. He watched the small river and how the water rushed over rocks and how fish tried to swim against the current. It was peaceful. 

He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he woke to the sound of crickets and frogs. I course, his night vision help him see and he noticed he was still alone. “Is he coming?” He asked and looked around, soon standing. Namjoon decided to wait a little bit longer, not wanting to leave and miss Jungkook. 

After almost another three hours later and well into the night, Namjoon was beginning to think Jungkook wasn’t coming so he stood up and brushed himself off, getting ready to leave. That was when he heard it, the quick running and panting. He turned Justin in time to have a familiar white eared friend run into him. “Whoa, Hey... What’s wrong?” He asked when he realized Jungkook’s shaking and labored breaths. 

The bunny whimpered, “Scared...” He said and gripped onto Namjoon’s shirt tightly. He looked back from where he’d run from and then turned into Namjoon’s chest. “Ran away..” He said which confused Namjoon. “What do you mean, ‘ran away?’ Is someone chasing you?” He asked, feeling a bit protective. 

Jungkook shook his headboard and looked up at Namjoon. “N-no... My pack... Father... Hurts me..” He said and pulled away, carefully pulling up his sleeves to show dark bruises and hand marks. “He.. He hurts me.. When I don’t do what he wants.. But I couldn’t take it.. So ran away..” He said and sniffled. He was truly scared. 

Namjoon frowned, “Kook... He abuses you?” He asked and gently cupped the boy’s cheek. “Is he looking for you?” He asked, using his thumb to wipe Jungkook’s tears away. The boy nodded, “He wants me be with another person... But I don’t want to... He’s... He’s mean too..” He said and cried soflty, not wanting to go back. 

Namjoon frowned, “Kook... I... I have an idea... Why don’t we stay here tonight.. And... I can take care of you..” He said, his alpha instincts screaming to protect this boy. He didn’t know why.. I mean he’s a totally different hybrid species. It was forbidden to even come into contact with one without it being yearly meetings in which they had to meet up. So why were his instincts telling him to protect the bunny, and why was Namjoon so willing to do so? 

Jungkook stares up at Namjoon with wide eyes, “R-really?” He asked, “You... You would d-do that?” He asked and Namjoon nodded. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that.. If you don’t want to go back then you don’t have to.. I’ll take care of you..” He said with a smile. 

Jungkook smiled a bit and hugged Namjoon tightly. “Thank you... So much..” He said, feeling a bit more relaxed. He felt Namjoon guide him. “Here... let me fix this up more..” He said and began to fix up the nest he had created earlier. It was agaisnt a small log and Namjoon made it comfy enough for them to be on. “Come here..” He said soflty and sat down, leaning against the log. When Jungkook listened, he gently pulled him into his lap, setting him across his legs to lean agaisnt his chest. “Make yourself comfy.. I’ll hold you..” He said, his instincts taking over and wanting to make the omega as comfy and happy as he could. 

Jungkook smiled and gently nuzzled himself into Namjoon’s chest and neck. He breathed the alphas scent and hummed quietly. “Feel Sade now..” He said and gripped Namjoon’s shirt a bit. “Good... I won’t let anything happen to you..” He said and wrapped his arms around the smaller, holding him closely. 

The two stayed there all night, Namjoon awake so he could be alert. He let Jungkook sleep and get his rest while he kept him safe. It was in these moments that the two felt in their soul that they had something for each other. The way they just.. fit.. they knew there was something there. Namjoon naturally felt the need to kept Jungkook safe and happy, and Jungkook naturally wanted to come to Namjoon for that safety and happiness. 

Namjoon gently rubbed Jungkook’s side, “Hey, Koon... We need to get up... I need to go tell my Eomma that I’m okay... She’s.. Probably worried sick about me..” He said and Jungkook groaned slightly before waking up and rubbing his eyes oh so cutely. “Sleep well?” He asked with a small grin and the boy nodded. “Thats good then.. Do... Do you wanna come with me?” He asked, know the asnwer, but he still wanted to know. 

Jungkook nodded slightly, “Will... Will she like me? I know.. the rules.. but..” He looked at Namjoon with doe eyes. As they got up, Namjoon gently brushed himself off as well as Jungkook. “She.. She will like you.. She’s like me.. She’s open and doesn’t like the rules either.. But.. She’s scared of my father.. Which is the reason she worries for me..” Namjoon said and grabbed Jungkook’s hand.

“Oh...” Was all Jungkook said as he began to follow Namjoon. He stuck close to him, seeking that warmth of protection from him. “Jungkook... I will warn you... My father... I don’t want him to know you’re there.. He shouldn’t be back until later today... But we must be careful..” He said and the bot nodded. 

As they walked, Namjoon kept his eyes open and ears alert, turning each direction to hear the slightest of sounds. As they nears the wolf hybrid pack grounds, he got low. “We have to be quick.. there’s a back to do my home.. I will make sure my father isn’t home before bringing you in..” he said as they snuck up to his home. Jungkook watched as Namjoon sniffed the air and when he smiled, Jungkook did as well. “He’s not here..” He said and carefully walked in with Jungkook. 

“Eomma?” He asked and she came around the corner frantic. “Oh, Honey! I was so worried! You didn’t come back and I though something happ-” She stopped when she saw the bunny hybrid. “Is... is this?.. she slowly went to him, smiling a bit. “Eomma... This is Jungkook..” Namjoon said softly and smiled. “Jungkook, this is my Eomma..” He said. She pulled the boy into a hug and smiled, “Oh honey it’s so nice to meet you! You are just the cutest!” She squealed, seeing his ears. “Come in, come in..” She said and brought them to the kitchen, fixing them a plate of the breakfast she’d made earlier. 

“Eomma... When Appa comes home.. I’m gonna hide him.. I.. I can’t risk him finding out..” Namjoon said and sighed. “Namjoonie, you take care of him... I mean it.” She said and smiled at him nodding. 

Jungkook and Namjoon spent some time with Namjoon’s mother and talked. Namjoon explained what happened with Jungkook and she was very understanding. She even said that Jungkook could stay here as long as Namjoon was carful. 

Suddenly, the strong scent of a leader alpha was caught and Namjoon panicked slightly. “Uh.. Jungkook come with me.. My father is home..” He said and quickly took him to his room. He hid him in the closet. “Please be quiet and cover yourself with my clothes... My scent will cover yours..” He said and before he could leave Jungkook grabbed his arm, pulled him in and pecked his lips. Of course Namjoon was surprised, but he kissed back and then left. Jungkook did as told and Namjoon went out to begin helping his mother and make it seem like he’d been home the whole time. 

As his father walked in, they were cleaning dishes Namjoon drying as his mom washed. “Hello, Sweetie..” She said and smiled. Alpha Kim walked over and kissed her with a low growl. He was never much o an affectionate person. “I see your helping your Mother with the dishes this morning.. Good..” He said and furrows his eyebrows. “What’s that smell?” He asked, not able to place it sense it was so dull. 

Namjoon tilted his head, “What smell?” He asked, continuing to help his mother. “... I don’t know.. Maybe it’s just my nose since I haven’t been home..” Alpha Kim said and shrugged. “I have to go back in a few minutes.. But I have time to change..” He said and then walked off to go do so. Namjoon looked st his mother worried. “He’s in my closet.. Covered in a bunch of my clothes and stuff..” He whispered and she nodded. “Good...” 

After a few minutes, they began to worried but soon Alpha Kim came out. “Mmm... Guess I’ll be going then..” He said and turned to kiss Namjoon’s mother roughly. “Keep helping your mother..” He growled at Namjoon before leaving. Once they were sure he was gone, Namjoon ranto go check on Jungkook. Opening his closet he saw the little white eared boy sitting patiently. “You okay?” He asked and helped him up. Jungkook smiled and nodded, “I like the way you smell... your scent..” He said and tilted his head a bit. “Well.. I guess thats good then...” He said and smiled. “Hey.. Kook... When... When you kissed me... Did.. You mean it?” He asked nervously. 

Jungkook smiled and took in a breath. “I did.. I meant it..” He said and made a surprised sound when Namjoon pulled him into a kiss. Jungkook didn’t resist though, he liked it. 

That night Namjoon heard words from his mother that he never thought he’d hear. “Namjoon, if your father ever finds out. If he tries to hurt your or that boy.. You run.. You get away from here and protect him.. Youclive a life that I was too afraid to live..” She’d said and Namjoon had huffed her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter  
Done  
Yayyyy  
How you like it?


End file.
